


Starstruck

by starstruck_xavier



Series: Xavier's Sanders Sides Requests [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Flirty Roman, Fluff, Flustered Logan, Kisses, M/M, No Angst, Prompt Fill, Tumblr request, canonverse, mindscape, the author doesn't know how to describe dancing fhghfjdf, wow no angst? from me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck_xavier/pseuds/starstruck_xavier
Summary: the-duke-of-nuts: 2. 'come dance with me' and 65. 'do as i do' for loginceRoman takes Logan dancing!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Xavier's Sanders Sides Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832386
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic request from my tumblr (starstruck-xavier) so feel free to request some more! i'm not that great at writing fluff with no angst fhghhfjdghd but either way i hope this is goood, sorry it's short <33

"Come dance with me!” The excited exclamation causes Logan’s focus on reality to make an unpleasant return, accompanied with a surprised flinch. He doesn’t even have time to react before Roman’s pulling him up off the ground by his wrists and leading him to a more flat grassy space, away from the slope he was previously sat on.

"R— Roman, what— I don’t dance!” Logan protests, trying to pull his hands back, but Roman’s grip overpowers him. Curse the prince for being the stronger of the two.

"Just because you don’t, doesn’t mean you can’t. Just do as I do, it’s simple!” Roman lets go of Logan’s wrists and watches with a look of amusement as the logical trait brushes the loose grass off his clothes and straightens his tie, only to notice how he freezes when Roman places one hand on his waist. "Is this okay?”

Logan stammers for a moment, still flustered by being on the receiving end of the simplest displays of affection. "I— I mean, yes, I'm not opposed to physical contact, but I fail to see how dancing is supposed to help me decrease my stress levels.”

The whole reason he’s out here in the first place is because Roman finally managed to pry him from his desk for some ‘fun’, as he’d eloquently phrased it. Logan had tried to refuse, tried to say, ‘maybe later we can watch a movie, I really don’t have time for this, Roman, where are we going?—‘ but the next thing he knew, he was being led outside the mind palace to the rest of the mindscape, down the small slope that lead to a grass plains type area, and instructed to wait underneath a tree while he prepared something. From there Logan had zoned out, his mind travelling back to his work, and then, well…

This.

"Dancing is fun, my love! Besides, I thought you’d know that exercise makes you feel happier.” A smirk pulls at Roman’s lips as he places his other hand into Logan’s and starts to twirl them both around.

"That’s right, exercise releases endorphins which increase feelings of wellness.” Logan raises one eyebrow confusedly, resigning his fate to just going along with the dance. "But this was not what I had in mind.” He’s about to continue, but Roman picks up the pace and suddenly dips Logan down, leaning in to kiss him dramatically, and he’s practically seeing stars as he’s pulled back upright. “Roman!” The royal side just grins brightly in response, almost as bright as the galaxy on a clear night. Logan sighs. "You’re so dramatic.”

An amused hum leaves Roman’s lips. "You love me.”

And it’s then that Logan realises he hasn’t been having much trouble dancing with him at all. Previously he’d said that he doesn’t dance, he’s never tried, believing that footwork looks to be a skill far out of his range, that he should stick to planning and solving problems. But, however much he’d refuse to admit it, he’s feeling just a little better than he was before. He lets his mind wander - why had Roman briefly disappeared before initiating this dance? It’s then that he notices an array of meteors spinning across the navy blue sky; behind those are stars, but they look so much brighter than they usually do. Roman must’ve made this all for him. Under normal circumstances, Logan would point out that he’d designed their makeshift night sky to perfectly recapture the real world’s constellations, but the slightly altered sight is too breathtaking to disagree with. Finally, he lets his starstruck eyes meet Roman again, feigning exasperation.

"Yes, I do.”


End file.
